The Labyrinth Christmas Story
by darkie1
Summary: Everytime a good mother dies, God kills an Angel..' Sora's mother had told her, if that was true, Sora hoped all the angels were dead. When Sora's christmas wish is pityed by the Store Santa, she'll find herself wishing to get out.


The Labyrinth Christmas story  
  
' Santa.' Sora stared up to the cheery, red nosed actor, Santa with large purple eyes. Her long silverfish hair fell at her hips, just gracing Santa's knee. Her tiny body seemed extra tiny compared to the pillowed stranger, who looked a lot like some con escape from the jail, with cheap stage makeup, and a beer gut she could feel through the pillow. Her face was serious, depressing almost. The other parents stared at the child, whose parents seemed nowhere to be found, through the entire line. The girl was silent, not as excited as the other children, or as terrified. She had stood in line, and just about that, moving an inch every five minutes as the line nearly too slow for a turtle reached the Santa. An odd looking elf-woman lead her to Santa, she wore a funny green hat. It was funny to Sora because, it was so childish for kids to believe little tiny elves ran around the North Pole in short sleeved cotton tops and mini skirts and shorts.  
But now she had finally reached Santa. After the hour long line, of whiny children, much younger than her, after the parents loaded with bags to please the little rodents she was forced to be with at school, and here again in line, after the watching of teenagers laughing at the poor elves, obviously their friends, and the watching of families walking happily through the mall for presents, they couldn't possibly afford, here she finally reached Santa. Sora starred down at her feet, dangling over the stranger, feeling a little scratch in her throat, as if a cat had caught her tongue and sliced her throat as well. She then looked up to Santa. ' Santa. All I want is my family for Christmas.' Sora whispered. The con Santa looked at Sora, with an almost surprised gape. Most children asked for the latest toys, ponies, even dragons! He'd heard the most selfish, and the most outrageous Christmas wishes and only in movies he didn't bother to watch had he heard a child ask for their family, but never with his own ears. He simply stared at Sora, a sympathetic smile coming across his face. What was he to do? He could lie, saying he would, or he could tell her the brutal truth, that he couldn't give such a wish. He didn't want to crush a child's heart on Christmas day, when what she wanted was something he could not buy, even if he did have the money. But, yet, he didn't want to send this little child home, to ponder that Santa, the great Santa Claus could not give her the simplest wish, that yet wasn't so simple, and destroy her inner child, and screw up her mind forever. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sora started again.' I know it's a tough wish Santa. But all I want is for my family to be one again. To have mommy alive again. To have daddy smile. One night where.' Sora had to stop; the tears were stinging her eyes, and Santa's too. Sora shook her head, jumping off his lap, her head purposely turned away from him. ' Never mind. I'm not stupid. I know you can't give me that. I'm sorry for holding up the line.' And with that Sora walked away, stepping down the exit stairs from Santa.  
  
But Santa didn't stop watching; his eyes followed the odd child. His eyes stung from held back tears. How much he wanted to give her at least something like that.  
His mind began to wonder, to when he was little. He remembered the Christmas when his family didn't care about him anymore, he didn't even get a present, the family was consumed with his new little sister, Agatha. He remembered wishing her away, and wishing he wished himself away, because his baby sister was given a better family, and his still ignored him, mainly because he wished her away. Santa stared at the girl leaving his sight every instance.  
  
' I wish the Goblins would come and take her away. right now.' He whispered, a small crystalline tear cascading down his cheap staged make- upped face.  
  
Sora continued down the Mall's main street, looking in shops, not wanting the toys, clothes, food, devices, sales, things that were meaningless to her. Her large amethyst eyes red and puffy from crying. Her clothes were not much to look at, just a black shit, and children's jeans, a bit tattered, and worn. Her father didn't really buy her clothes, her mother did, but she did two years ago, when she was five. She remembered her mom being up all Christmas night, wrapping, and baking, and Christmas morning, she'd find so many things for her, dolls, clothes, candy, and the boxes always said ' From: Santa Claus' but Sora knew it was her mother. Every morning before she'd go to school, her mother would make her breakfast, even if it was just a pop-tart in the toaster, her mother made it, and Sora loved it. Her family was so much then, she didn't really know all she had. Then it happened, her mother died in a Car accident. Coming to pick her up from school. Sora remembered that day, the entire day was warm, and sunny, her teacher gave her a golden star in History, the boy she liked hugged her, she caught a baby bird, and returned it to it's nest. The, the day grew colder, it rained, and Sora was stuck in it, freezing. Then suddenly a police car pulled into the school.  
  
' Are you Sora Mein?' The girl officer asked. Sora nodded, slightly scared.  
  
' Did I do something bad?' Sora asked. The lady chuckled slightly, shaking her head.  
  
' No, but.' The lady stopped smiling.  
  
Sora had stopped dead in her tracks. She never heard herself scream before, only then. Sora had been taught only to scream if she was in trouble, or hurt. but. she couldn't help it, she just screamed, she screamed and screamed all the way to the Emergency room, and she screamed again when the pulled the white blanket over her mother. Suddenly everything around her was black and white, she saw only her mother's blonde hair, seeping out the white blanket. She kept screaming, until her father came to her and put a large hand over her mouth. Sora stopped screaming. That morning was the last time she saw her father smile, her mother pop a pop-tart, the house in color, her happy home. it was the last day she saw her family, happy at home, the cat drinking a saucer of milk, without having it affect her so deeply.  
Maybe now she believed in Santa, or wanted to. She wanted to remember the presents under the tree saying ' From: Santa Claus', and knowing it was from her mother, but she didn't remember. She didn't remember her father's smile, her mother. she didn't remember her mother, what she looked like, not without looking at a picture.  
  
' Whenever a good mother dies, God kills an Angel.' Her mother told Sora one night, when Sora had asked how long would she be with her. Sora hoped that all angels in heaven lay dead, in a sea of blood, each of their bodies falling straight to hell.  
  
' Are you lost?' Sora felt a shove on her arm and woke from her daydream. An old fat woman looked down at her, in her arms will many large bags, filled with toasters, and irons. Her brown hair fell in curls around her large face, and helped bring out her tiny equally brown eyes. ' Where's your mother?' The lady asked. Sora shoved right by her.  
  
' If only you knew. If only you knew.' She said loudly, staring at the lady, her purple eyes darker. Suddenly Sora felt something solid in front of her, and she bumped right into it. It appeared to be legs, thin legs, wearing tights. Must be an elf, thought Sora. Her eyes trailed up to see a nice red poet's blouse, and green cape. Yep. It's some elf thought Sora staring at the stranger. His hair was a really light blonde, it went high in the air, then fell a little past his shoulders, and his eyes were a mixed matched blue, and brown. He suddenly bent a long arm, with a black leather gloved hand to her. Sora took it, climbing back up. She stood to about his waist, with her head tilted all the way back to see him. She finally took a step back to get a greater look.  
  
' Hello Sora.' He said, smirking slightly. Chills went down her spin. How did he know her name?  
  
' Hello.' She said, being polite.  
  
' Sora, love, I couldn't help but overhear your Christmas wish.' He said. Sora noted the thick British accent. ' I think I may be able to assist you.' He finished, offering the hand to her again.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Sora swore this was a dream, or maybe she was so delirious thinking someone could bring her mother back, she'd go with the creepy Santa if he said he could bring back her mother. Or maybe it was the fact that Sora felt no danger with this weird looking unfamiliar, but whichever it was, she took the gloved hand offered to her. The stranger started walking towards a store labeled ' Dream's Haven' but suddenly, the images around her swirled together, looking much like spin art, but they continued walking, even after that background was nothing but a dryer on spin dry, and Sora was pretty damned sure this was a dream. But then the background faded to nothing. The swirls of people vanished, the store head went with the people,. Along with the dryer, and all that was left was darkness, but luckily, Sora was unconscious to see it.  
  
Chapter two: 


End file.
